


Parallel Clockwork

by Illusioneery (Arkee)



Series: Tales From The Castle Of Clouds [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Untagged Background Relationships, weird alien biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkee/pseuds/Illusioneery
Summary: Side stories (and more) taking place in the Castle of Clouds 'verse.





	1. Back Home With The Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Cloud returns to his and Safer Sephiroth's home of clouds in the Planet's Core after his annual pilgrimage. Things only escalate from there.
> 
> -
> 
>  **Actual Notes:** I haven't written smut in forever!! (Well, aside from roleplay, that is. But smut feels different in RP than it does in fic, somehow?) So I really hope this is ok? And I don't remember writing anything with tentacles before this? So it was quite an adventure, I must say!
> 
> Anyway, this one takes place way before the timeline of [Gears of Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9101032). Oracle Cloud is one of my favorite Clouds from this 'verse and I really wanted to do a little more with him and his Sephiroth. (Even if in the end, it's just a sweet excuse to write tentacle porn, haha >>;;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The end of spring always brought Cloud back home; to the safety of his arms and with many tales to tell from the world outside the Northern Continent.

It had been like that since they reconciled with one another as a couple, about three years before, when Cloud offered his devotion to him and accepted his role as an oracle; serving as the god’s “eyes” on the land while Sephiroth himself was to remain behind in their castle of clouds, deep within Gaia.

(There was only so much a god could learn from the state of the Planet through the Lifestream, after all. And after everything, Sephiroth was quite wary of traveling, himself.)

The end of spring never failed in bringing summer, and with it, his most precious ray of sunlight.

Sephiroth could feel his approach; the presence of that familiar soul crossing the cloudy chamber to their home before making his way through the castle’s rooms until that distance faded away like smoke. He was unable to keep himself from smiling as those soft steps drew closer and closer to him.

(And oh, how could he not smile when three months had passed without the blond around?)

“Welcome home, Cloud,” the god said when his companion was finally visible at the door. His wings twitched just gently against the clouds beneath him in sheer anticipation of their reunion.

The blond rushed to him; the luggage from the trip long forgotten where he once stood by the soft door frame and the hoodie of his robes sliding from his head with the movement to reveal soft, yet spiky hair. No amount of time could have Sephiroth forget the texture of it as random strands brushed against his skin in his oracle’s enthusiasm of kissing as much of his face as he could until coming to a stop against his lips.

It was a reaction that was easy to justify given the three months they’ve been apart and the lack of ways to communicate properly during that time. Again, there was only so much a deity such as himself could do, and having any sort of device’s signal reach him in the crater wasn’t something Sephiroth could do, as much as he wished to. Staying in Icicle for far too long than it was needed to keep himself fed or to pick up supplies wasn’t something he could do, either, though he tried once. However, he could wrap his arm and the dark wing around his lover and keep the blond close, which he did as Cloud made himself more comfortable on his lap.

“I missed you,” the shorter man whispered as their noses bumped together, “Gaia, I missed you so much.”

The sound of his voice was one Sephiroth couldn’t tear from his memory even if he wanted to, — and why would he? — but that never ceased to be as good to hear as in the first time listening to it after realizing his feelings for the blond. It sounded like it came from someone he ought protect and yet someone who could watch out for himself just well.

“I missed you too, my Cloud.” Sephiroth kissed him, just lightly “I’m glad you're back home safe.” And as close to the shorter man as he could, he let out a soft, relieved sigh. “Did your trip treat you well?” The positive noise that followed the question kept him going “How were your friends?”

“Hm, mostly happy,” Cloud said, as he gently ran a gloved hand over his lover’s cheek, “Tifa’s getting married next month to a guy who also owns a bar, so she’s way more than  _ just _ happy about it. And Wutai’s almost fully restored so Yuffie was basically beaming.”

“I see. Is my father still dating Highwind?”

The blond smirked at him.

“They brought Reeve into their relationship. They seemed to be the happiest little pack of old men.”

“Reeve’s not that old to be considered an old man,” Sephiroth pointed out, amused with the news, “At least not from what I’m aware.”

“Alright, two old men and their beloved cat lover. And their little mechanical cat son who’s very loved by them.”

The silver-haired man chuckled at the concept, the thought of Cait Sith in all of that. It was a really sweet development if he stopped to think further on it, one that made him quite happy to know about. His father had those two people — and a robot — who cared deeply about him, after all the pain and trauma he’d endured through his life. It was hard not to smile about it, in the same way it was hard not to smile with those bright blue eyes looking at him.

“And what about the rest of the world?”

“Still avoiding mako like the plague,” Cloud said, averting his gaze to his own hands as he removed his gloves, longing for the feeling of his fingers against that long silver hair, “And even more interested than before in learning about the Planet. Cosmo Canyon in particular was very full this year. Ah Gaia, so much happened...”

Sephiroth listened intently as the blond went on about his pilgrimage, then, delighting himself with the fact that children who were hurt and got healed by Cloud still insisted in trying to follow him around — especially the orphans and especially in Wutai, for some reason or another. (That he supposed, had a hand from Cloud’s friend Yuffie.) He heard about how the chocobos his oracle once bred were doing. About the places that changed since the previous year. And being so close to Cloud, he could almost feel how the memories of the trip affected him through their old connection; one he didn't dare to exploit after the evil that doing so caused the blond in the first place.

He thought Cloud seemed radiant while telling about his wandering. Maybe it was partly due to the time they spent apart — and that old wish for Reunion singing in his cells — but regardless of the reason it only made him want to kiss the blond again, even it meant interrupting his lover’s tales for a moment.

Cloud chuckled then, forgetting what he was just saying about his stay in Icicle.

“Too much storytelling?”

“No, I love hearing your stories, my little bird.” Sephiroth brought his hand to the blond’s cheek, who turned his head briefly to kiss it. “But you look even  _ more _ kissable than usual when you're so happy like this.”

It was then that out of the corner of his eye, Cloud caught a little hint of something purple  _ moving _ , as if it were sentient and was trying to hide behind that lonesome dark wing. Something very familiar to him.

He pretended to be disappointed, if only for a moment.

“Just kissable? I thought you’d want more than just a few kisses after three months… if that tentacle I see is any indication.” The oracle finally smirked in sheer interest, reaching out a hand in the tentacle's direction; silently asking for that long limb.

His lover sighed, bringing the tentacle closer to the blond and allowing it to be touched. For that kind of tentacle, having it be touched wasn't as much different from having his arm gently caressed and kissed, except that it could wrap around Cloud’s wrist and take a firm hold of it.

Another tentacle, similar to the first one in nature, lifted Cloud’s chin delicately and pulled his attention away from the first one.

“I do. I want all of you. But I imagined you’d be tired from your trip,” Sephiroth explained.

“Oh, I’m not that tired. I rested for a bit back in Icicle.” The blond made his point clear by pulling his beloved into a kiss, which soon left them both longing for air and was enough to rise the temperature quite some. “Please…?” He whispered, voice colored by a lust he knew was difficult for his lover to resist. “I missed doing this with you so much…”

Summer, the god thought, never ceased to be a very warm season. And just like that, they were about to greet it by making their lair somewhat hotter than usual.

A tentacle slowly slid under white robes that bore starry patterns of the prettiest shade of blue; just like Cloud’s eyes.

“Hn… I missed it, too, my little bird,” said Sephiroth, smiling with the small gasp he drew from the blond once one of the tentacles found its way under a familiar turtleneck and reached a nipple.

More tentacles joined in, then, — like darkness pouring from the pale cloud-like formation below his waist — undoing bootlaces and riding both his robes and shirt up, holding Cloud in place and a little higher while a hand teased the nipple that one long limb wasn't toying with. But not for long, as it was soon replaced with a well skilled mouth.

The blond threw his head back then; arms following the movement as his clothes were smoothly removed from him and thrown aside. He could feel the trail of warm kisses against his bare skin as Sephiroth slowly made his way back up; until Cloud could no longer resist and pulled him back properly for another kiss, his hand grasping that long silver hair firmly, almost pulling on it.

Just enough to steal a groan out of Sephiroth and a breathy “ _ Cloud _ …” almost as if it were a warning for him to behave, or face the consequences.

So, of course. Cloud pulled on it again, hard, but not enough to be too painful.

A pair of tentacles snatched his hands away, bounding his arms together above his head. Sephiroth reached out a hand to caress his face.

“Still defiant, even after all this time, I see,” he noted with a smirk.

“You wouldn't... have me any other way.”

“True.”

The blond chuckled despite his situation; arms held up in the air and a mass of tentacles swirling around his body with their owner’s clear intent of doing so much more than just embracing him with them.

There was a certain air of innocence about him that hadn’t been destroyed even after everything that happened and all that was lost. It hit Sephiroth with a weird mix of sensations, both guilt for his involvement in the events that took so much away from Cloud and nostalgia for the time they shared back at Shinra, when neither of them knew that the very fate that brought them together would also tear them apart for so long.

Sephiroth somehow wished the blond had been a little more defiant back then, that maybe he’d have insisted further for him to leave that damned mansion and the town altogether, perhaps dragging him out of there if it was necessary. He wished someone had saved him then, when he couldn’t save himself, before he kept others from being saved at all.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said with a smile, instead, trying to avoid drowning in negative thoughts about all the things he couldn’t fix.

“So are you.”

Cloud tried to reach out for another kiss but he was pulled away by the tentacles holding him and suspended higher in the air. He was wearing pants that needed to go, after all. Sephiroth smirked up at him as those were removed from the way and a tentacle made its way between the blond’s asscheeks, sliding until its slim tip teased Cloud’s balls just gently and drawing a sigh out of the blond.

“S-sephiroth…” stuttered Cloud, just as other tentacle slid its way to his cock and a couple others spread his legs apart.

It didn’t help that the way he was looking up at him only had the shorter man wishing he wasn’t suspended in the air with his wrists held firmly on either side of him, even if he liked it, very much so; hoping he was on Sephiroth’s lap instead just so he could scratch his lover’s back and pull on that long silver hair, biting on the other man’s ear as if urging Sephiroth to give him more.

(Not that he was more likely to get more than the slow touches if he was on his companion’s lap instead, not with the way Sephiroth took such great satisfaction in seeing him squirm with all the teasing before having his way with him properly.)

And just like that, the tentacle caressing his balls moved to trace around his entrance, dragging itself against his sensitive skin to make its way there, all warmth and increasing slickness that Cloud was very grateful for, that had him bucking his hips against it with a soft moan in his impatience.

“Relax, Cloud,” Sephiroth chuckled below him and if Cloud didn’t know him better, he’d assume it was said in a mocking way and miss the little hint of how much of an effect three months of distance had on his lover as well, the quiet little noise following those words, the slight hoarseness of Sephiroth’s voice.

(Thankfully, he had more than enough years of experience to know it better.)

The tentacle teasing his entrance slowly eased itself into him then, stopping briefly to allow him time to adjust to its presence before it started moving. Cloud shut his eyes for a moment, moaning softly in relief and basking in the sensation as that long limb slid in and out of him, slowly at first but soon picking up a certain pace and distracting him enough that he barely felt when the tentacles around his body drew him closer and closer until he was within reach again for Sephiroth to kiss him hard, swallowing all the sounds trying to escape him.

Not much could compare to that; returning home and feeling like he was in the heavens, with Sephiroth taking his bottom lip between his teeth just gently as another tentacle joined the first that was already inside of Cloud preparing him, pushing it in deeper and rubbing harder against all the sensitive spots there, stretching him open even further. Cloud groaned, bucking his hips and instantly realizing it made the job of the tentacle that was jerking him off a little easier.

Sephiroth’s tongue found its way inside his mouth again, pressing against the blond’s own and tasting it, before curling up to touch a particular spot that had Cloud moaning into the kiss and struggling against the tentacles holding his wrists; desperate to tangle his hands into silver strands and pull his lover even closer to deepen the kiss. Writhing in both pleasure and despair, he kissed back, exploring all that he’d missed about it in his absence and more.

“Feeling good?” Sephiroth asked when they parted for air, also choosing that moment to tighten the tentacle that was around Cloud’s cock; the tip of it undulating against the head in a way he knew very well made Cloud shiver every time they did something like that.

“A-ah… yes.”

_ Oh, Gaia, yes… so good _ .

He took on Cloud’s expression for a moment before he brought up a tentacle between them; thicker and rounder at the tip than the others, the purple of it fading into a soft pink at its end. It was drooling precome in such a way that made the blond both lick his own lips at the sight of it and let a curse escape his lips.

Cloud looked like he wanted that one in particular, very much so, no matter whether it would be in his mouth or his ass.  _ Or both _ , taking turns for each. Panting, he stared at it as though he was a man in a desert being offered fresh water; a trail of saliva sliding down his chin and his eyes glassed over with the sheer pleasure from all the stimulation he was being offered. Then he reached for it as he could, wanting to lick it at the very least, but froze midway through, his mind apparently going haywire with what he saw.

Sephiroth reached the tentacle first, himself, licking part of it to the very tip and failing to keep a moan or two from escaping his lips while doing so, his eyes fixated on Cloud’s the whole time.

It was worth it for the delicious noise Cloud let out, for the way his body trembled as that brought him so dangerously close to coming. Sephiroth decreased the intensity of the torment the blond was submitted to, allowing him some time to breathe before urging his lover into giving that long, aroused shaft some attention; pressing its head against Cloud’s lips with a soft sigh and a silent request.

Cloud gave the tip a tentative lick and tilted his head to nibble just gently on the side, muffling a groan as he did. His companion didn’t take long to join him, lavishing his own tentacle with even more attention, causing shivers to go down his spine and all of the tentacles and wings to slightly twitch. He let go of the blond’s wrists, hoping the shorter man would be eager to touch and not being disappointed by that at all.

It was such a messy thing, that.

Aside from their noises, (that only caused delightful vibrations and thus, even more sounds) whenever neither of them had their mouths busy sucking on what they could take of it, his tongue often found Cloud’s, distracting them both from the tentacle with very brief semblances of kisses over the oversized length, until neither of them could resist the urge to kiss each other breathless; hands fisting on hair and tugging on it.

“I… w-want—  _ Nnng _ !” the blond started, only to be interrupted by one of the tentacles inside of him finding his prostate and massaging it, “ _ This _ … i-inside of me…”

Sephiroth stared at him as if waiting for more, with all the concentration he could muster with one of the blond’s hands slowly stroking the tentacle in question.

“Aah… p-please?”

A jerky nod was given in reply.

“You make such a pretty picture… asking for it like that…”

With that, the tentacles preparing Cloud withdrew with a wet noise. The one playing with his cock slowed to a halt, and the blond was repositioned as the multiple tentacles suspending him turned him around — just like strings commanding a puppet — and placed him on Sephiroth’s lap, with his back resting against his lover’s chest. A warm arm wrapped around Cloud while his legs were spread wide and kept in place by the tentacles.

Cloud felt something soft brush against one of his legs, but he was unsure whether it were feathers or part of the cloud-like formation below Sephiroth's waist. He decided he didn't care which one it was, preferring to focus on the thickness that made its way to his entrance, pressing in just gently before sliding in, slowly but smoothly. Cloud could feel it practically pulsating inside of him as it did, caressing his insides and filling him up more than anything else could. It was always impressive to him how well it could move given its girth.

Behind him, he heard Sephiroth’s breath hitch in time with his.

“Oh… finally,” was breathed against Cloud’s ear.

“How… ah, h-how much did you… miss me, this time?”

Sephiroth hummed as he pulled some of his tentacle back before pushing it in again, a little deeper than it was before. It drew a long moan out of the blond, who let his head fall back against Sephiroth’s shoulder.

“I… thought about leaving… leaving and hn, tracking you down…”

“Next time…” Cloud reached out to touch his face “Follow me…”

That wasn’t a promise Sephiroth could make, but it wasn’t one that was  _ required _ of him either. It sounded like a suggestion, if nothing else. He chose not to reply then, accelerating and kissing the blond the best way he could in that position.

It took almost no time for him to find Cloud’s prostate again, reducing the blond to mere moaning and incoherence; attempts of calling his name that were interrupted by conveniently timed thrusts. Cloud had already been so close once and he was definitely getting there again, bucking his hips despite himself and clenching around the tentacle pounding so insistently into him. Sephiroth wasn’t so far behind, catching up even further and even passing the blond when he noticed his lover taking his erection into his hand and stroking himself quite erratically.

The tentacles holding Cloud’s legs tightened and tensed, squeezing hard just as Sephiroth stilled inside him, hitting his peak.

Cloud cried out as he felt the tentacle that had been thrusting into him pulsate violently and release, deep inside. It was just what he needed to be thrown over the edge himself, his back arching and Sephiroth reaching out a hand over his to keep pumping him through his orgasm.

The two of them stayed as they were then, spent and trying to catch their breaths, until Sephiroth decided to ask.

“How... do you feel?”

“Tired…” Cloud drew in a shaky breath “But oh, Gaia… very, very happy. You…?”

“Hn… I feel like I’m in the  _ clouds _ .”

Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle at that, no matter how terrible the double meaning of that was.

He was interrupted by a sigh, however, as that tentacle withdrew from him and went back into hiding. The others did so as well, until there was just one left that Sephiroth used to fetch a box of tissues with, keen on cleaning up their mess before anything else.

Sephiroth smiled at him and kissed him gently before moving Cloud so the blond could lie down next to him; pillowing his head on a wing while another covered his body like a big, warm blanket. The tentacle that was left finally retreated as well, hiding with the others inside the cloud-like formation below Sephiroth’s waist and leaving no sign of those long limbs other than the calm, the relief of their afterglow. Cloud sighed contently and stared up at him for a moment, his eyes full of nothing but fondness.

“I love you,” he said and a hand reached down to stroke his golden spikes of hair.

“I love you, too, my little bird.”

Cloud untangled the hand Sephiroth had on his hair, taking it to hold between his own for a moment, instead.

“Someone in Icicle,” the blond said as he randomly remembered, even as his eyes fluttered closed with his exhaustion and his words slurred a little, “said they saw a white wolf with a bag on its back. I thought… ‘hey, that must be my Sephiroth’...” He yawned.

“I went there for groceries.” Sephiroth explained “I thought you’d want to be well fed after you rested from the trip.”

He was right. Maybe not so much about the tiredness of the trip itself but Gaia, whatever energy was left after that had been entirely consumed by their activities and being wrapped in warmth and softness only served to amplify the effect and slowly lull him to sleep.

“Thank you,” Cloud mumbled, “for thinking about me.”

“My pleasure.” He saw the corners of his lover’s mouth twitch up into a gentle smile. “Sleep well, Cloud.”

There was a little noise of acknowledgement before Cloud was carried away to the land of dreams, his face soft and peaceful. Left alone to his thoughts, Sephiroth tried to avoid thinking about the things he saw in one of his many visions but failed; dread filling his mind and somewhat replacing the warmth of having his beloved back home, like the cold winds that would blow in the entirety of the Northern continent.

He didn’t know how to tell Cloud that it might very well be their last summer together.


	2. The Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud decides not to summon. But there's a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct (yet alternate) continuation from the events of chapter 6 of Gears, so make sure you've read until that point before reading this!
> 
> It's also... very cheesy for a number of reasons, I think. Or maybe it's just my brain doubting my ability to write some super sugary fluff. Anyway, enjoy?

“I don’t want to go,” Cloud told him in a quiet voice, much to his horror. “I… I mean, what’s the point? I could get a happy life for all of us but I’d still know that this one existed… I’d still know I left you behind to see the world end.”

Tears were forming on the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, despite his reluctance in allowing them to. He turned away, probably aware of that and intent on standing up, when Sephiroth took a hold of his wrist, keeping him in place.

“If you stay, it’ll end regardless. You’ll see things and you’ll be entirely unable to keep them from happening,” he said, “Are you still alright with that?”

Cloud gave him a nod, but he was trembling; his body betraying his words even as he insisted, always so stubborn for his own good. It was his materia and his decision after all, but even so, Sephiroth really wanted to send him away just so Cloud wouldn’t need to see the suffering, wouldn't need to be taken by the despair of not being able to help anyone and suffer, himself. Just watching him like that hurt Sephiroth, as well.

“If I go...“ Cloud started, taking in a shaky breath, “I might have to see a lot of it happen again and I… I can’t do this again, Sephiroth. I...”

Sephiroth pulled him into his arms, a hand burying itself in that golden, soft hair of his just gently. That much was enough for Cloud to finally break down and stop making any further attempts of containing his tears. He’d been emotional and tired with everything that had been happening, so much that there wasn’t any way he could hold it in anymore. It sort of made Sephiroth want to hold him like that until the very end, just so Cloud wouldn’t need to see the horrors of the last hours; just so he wouldn’t have to think of what was lost within a time long gone.

(If only he could go back himself and make sure Cloud wouldn’t remember any of their far too complicated past…)

“Stay, then,” Sephiroth whispered. For some reason he could feel Genesis staring at them rather intensely. He wondered about that. “You don’t need to try to be a hero if you don’t want to. Or… you could still be one in some other way, I don’t know. Maybe bring some semblance of happiness to everyone before everything ends.”

“I… I could get Reeve to organize... something?” came the muffled reply. Even without saying it out loud, an idea was already taking form between the two of them.

Sephiroth turned his attention to Genesis, who wasn’t even a little bit ashamed of being caught staring, at all. If anything, he looked intrigued, yearning to watch more of their interactions as though he had endless time to do so or as if it was a better thing to consider other people’s romantic inclinations than to think about the world’s end. (Perhaps it was, given the nature of such an event.) It left him tempted to throw caution out of the window and just tell Cloud about his feelings already.

But of course, he had a much better self control than that.

“Genesis, do you think we have enough time to organize a quick carnival of sorts?” He ended up asking.

“What the fuck, Sephiroth.”

There was a quiet chuckle against his shoulder, as Cloud didn’t make any moves to put any distance between them, probably too busy enjoying all the comfort he could get for the moment. Sephiroth couldn’t help but smile a little at that.

“If you’re serious about it and start organizing today… I think it could work.” Genesis stood from his place and started walking towards them. “Unless you have someone to organize it faster?”

“Reeve Tuesti,” Sephiroth offered, causing his old friend to stop on his tracks right away.

“I don’t know why you’re asking me anything, then. You could have a carnival, a private party afterwards and a whole restaurant just to yourself, just from getting that man to help.”

Genesis spoke as though he appreciated Reeve as much as he seemed to do Loveless, something entirely unheard of by Sephiroth, at least from the time they spent in each other’s company as friends; the time long before things fell apart in a way fitting of Genesis himself: dramatically. He thought he didn’t want to know what his friend’s interest in the leader of the WRO was, afraid that they might end up spending more time than it was necessary on the topic if it was ever brought up.

Maybe it was for the best not to question it, and simply enjoy in silence as after that, Cloud chose to stand up and hand his materia over to Genesis. The reaction to the decision of not using it was quite delightful; disappointment, then bargaining. Attempting to convince him that it might be better not to join them in their uncertain fate.

There wasn’t an argument that could be made against it not being worth the stress or the poking of various mental scars from the most traumatic occurrences of the journey that could come to repeat.

So, in the end, there was nothing but acceptance of the fate meant to befall them.

Cloud handed over his materia with a certain determination, a sense of finality. There would be no use for it anyway, or so he thought, and as such, there was no point in carrying it around when accidents of all sorts could happen. For all he cared, Genesis could keep it, regardless of the his promise of “being around, in case you change your mind.”

Like Cloud had ever been any good at keeping his part in promises, no matter how simple they might be.

They parted ways awkwardly; the familiar weight of the Buster Sword missing where it once rested against his back. He could live, until the end at least, with one of the swords he acquired through his journey, no problem. Maybe enjoy the peace of mind not having that materia with him offered, while he could. Regardless, Sephiroth and he would reach out for Reeve as soon as they could, to organize that event Sephiroth had suggested.

The sound of footsteps other than their own made itself evident as Genesis hurried to catch up with them before they made it outside. Cloud barely had time to process anything as he watched the redhead practically throw himself at Sephiroth; their only salvation from possible awkwardness being the SOLDIER reflexes that allowed Sephiroth to turn around just in time for that hug, an amused smile on his face.

“Try not to rot before the end,” he said, causing Genesis to chuckle lightly.

“You too, my friend.” And after they parted once more. After the thought of the sudden move had been avoided there was an addition to that, along with a wink. “And Sephiroth? That thing we discussed about, tell Cloud about it.”

_ Oh, you bastard. _

“Of course,” Sephiroth just said, trying his best to disguise a certain murderous intent with a discreet smile.

Though, come to think of it, he no longer had a reason not to tell anything. Cloud chose to stay after all, and regardless of any possible effort to counter it, they’d all meet the exact same end. And yet, something inside him froze at the very thought of saying even if a single word about his feelings, unsure about how to proceed in regards to that matter. He tried his best not to look at Cloud at all as he turned around once more after that somewhat awkward but heartfelt goodbye.

Not that it really mattered much, for Cloud offered him a look, if only for a brief moment, appearing intrigued by the mysterious topic.

He only came forward to ask about it, however, after talking to Reeve, convincing the man to organize an event without giving the real reason for it.

“So, Sephiroth? That thing Genesis mentioned… what was it?”

Any excuses Sephiroth had started preparing upon hearing that question simply died once he was faced with a particular shade of blue that seemed to hold time still as he stared back. It made him want to run across the fields and yell at everything that was causing the world to end so early, everything that would rob the universe of the sight of Cloud’s eyes, or just Cloud in general.

(And he always thought Genesis was the one with a tendency for dramatics, out of all the people he knew.)

His mouth started moving before he could think properly about the words that would come out.

“I wanted to travel again before everything ends and I… Well, as you're going to stay, I wanted you to come with me.”

Cloud cocked his head to a side with a little smile, as though he preferred that offer to having to deal with the possible questions on what was really going on with the Planet, the reason for all the earthquakes and the oncoming oddities that would eventually arise, and why they weren't trying to find a solution of any sort.

And thus, his answer to that request brought with it no surprise at all.

“Where to?”

* * *

The lights and cheer of the festival were still at the peak of their strength while the two of them took to the road and rode away without a clear destination in mind for the moment, no resolution coming after Cloud's reaction to Sephiroth’s wish other than not wanting to see Nibelheim or the City of the Ancients once again.

As easy as it was to slip out of the city, their departure was one taken with a heavy heart, knowing very well about everything they were leaving behind; friends and familiar faces, former enemies who’d built something warm and comforting inside, all ignorant of the fate that was to befall the world they lived in and fought so harshly to protect. Every now and then, Sephiroth chanced a look at the vanishing city behind them, trying not to feel overwhelmed by the questions surging in his mind about how those without knowledge of the near future would greet the end, about how they’d feel.

Cloud drove in silence, his thoughts equally distant.

Both of them did their best not to mention it much, but knowing by the implications of the events that they would likely to be way bigger in results than the Meteor crisis was, knowing that theirs wasn't a trip in an attempt to hide or run away from anything — other than the option of having Cloud leave — but rather to appreciate what time was  _ left, _ was quite unsettling.

The wind carried with it the foul smell of something terrible yet to come, as Sephiroth tightened his grip and went along with the motions, with every little shift from Cloud, until they reached a town on the way.

Their room on the inn had exactly one bed.

Despite the obvious solution presented and their willingness to a share a bed, coming from a previous experience, there was no time to even consider the fact all that much, however. An earthquake upset their balance, causing Cloud to fall right onto the soft mattress, a hand pulling Sephiroth along with him. It settled down as quickly as it began after that, eliciting relieved sighs and a curse that escaped from Cloud's lips.  _ Sharing the bed it is, then, of course. _

Something about it was anxiety inducing; made Sephiroth’s heart race with the closeness and a voice in his thoughts that sounded like Genesis’, a reminder that he still hadn’t said anything about the way he felt. There was little time left, so if it’d be told, it’d have to be as soon as possible. And yet, even if he thought a lot about it, it was still difficult to think about which words to use to finally say it. So many ways to say it, but none that seemed proper to be voiced.

So many ways and they all died with Cloud reaching out a hand to brush his bangs away from his face, replaced by something akin to a soundless scream in his mind as he was pulled in closer just so that same hand could reach the rest of his hair, running through it in a soothing way.

“Sephiroth?”

Gaia, even his voice was soothing.

“Hn?”

But there wasn't a reply. Cloud stayed quiet for a while, his breathing gentle and with strands of silver caught around and between his fingers, his body heat both comforting and nauseating in an almost impossible way.

“It’s… it’s nothing,” he faltered at last, “I just… Gaia. The world’s really ending, isn’t it?”

Sephiroth hummed his acknowledgement of that, not trusting himself to say anything at the moment. Yes, the world was ending. Yes, he had Cloud close to him, offering gentle caresses and he’s started thinking too much of it, unable to stop so he could focus and say at once what he wanted to say, so he could acquire some peace of mind. He was hit by the sudden feeling that if he said anything, that hand on his hair would stop playing with it.

“I thought,” Cloud continued, “That there’s a place we could go to. If another quake doesn’t happen and brings the roof down on us… yeah.”

“I wouldn’t let you get crushed by the remains of a collapsing inn.” The words came out of him on a whim.

“I know. I get my own Gaia issued bodyguard to aid me, so I can walk through death and doom and live a little longer.” Cloud said, just a hint of mirth in his voice.

“Your personal guard hound,” Sephiroth offered. “At your service, until the end.”

“Or a tiny, harmless butterfly.”

Sephiroth still dreaded butterflies.

They were mentioned in an expression regarding the weird feeling deep in his stomach whenever Cloud was too close to him or too kind, even since he realized the nature of his feelings in regards to his friend. They were mentioned in many stories that never ended well and they were… transient, always flying away and dying too soon, just like those who were really important to him in his life.

They couldn’t really flap their wings to change the current stream of fate and keep the world from ending, just so he could enjoy the warmth of Cloud’s body for a while longer, hopefully years, decades, until the Gaia they knew changed its ways over and over again, forcing them to relearn how to live in it and grow from such an experience.

And yet…

“I can be anything you want and follow you anywhere you go, for as long as you let me,” he whispered, taking in the little he could have at the moment.

“Let’s go to that place I mentioned, then. Unless you have other plans?”

He had other plans, but those involved a place completely isolated from everything, with a swarm of clouds around them. For some reason, it didn’t sit right with him anymore. Sephiroth wanted to be able to see the sky once it was the right time.

“No, let’s go there.”

“Alright.”

* * *

The longer they traveled, the clearer it became that time was running thin; a silent countdown edging closer and closer to zero, as the plants were no longer a vivid green, as more often than before they started coming across starved and even dead animals on the road. More people becoming sick without an obvious reason, in the many towns they’ve come across on their way, until they were far away from all civilization and camping turned out to be the new standard.

The days seemed to be shorter and, each night, the skies seemed stranger and stranger; the stars growing obscured, colors that shouldn’t be there filling parts of the space above with the oddest possible shapes.

Deep inside his mind, the Planet was screaming with whatever strength it had left, trying to get him to change its destiny with a last desperate call. They were miles away from Genesis, but it still could be done, if Cloud either changed his mind or had his hand forced. Neither of which would come to happen, anyway. The moment he’d choose to disrespect Cloud’s decision would be the moment they’d be once again enemies. And that was something he prefered to leave buried in the past.

Once they reached the place Cloud wanted to go to, Sephiroth was perfectly aware that the night they’d spend together there would be the last, that him being a Weapon meant he’d probably go down before Cloud did; unable to wake up with the coming of the new day to bask in the sight of those blue eyes once again, most likely.

He had yet to tell Cloud about how he felt and the fact he hadn’t managed to do so by that point — and often due to the recent, more intense headaches than those from the visions affecting him — filled him with dread.

“This place didn’t change much,” Cloud mentioned once the tent they had been sharing on their trip was ready for the night once again.

With a curious gaze, Sephiroth turned from where he’d been staring at the horizon almost absent-mindedly, taking in the various hues of the sunset as they slowing changed in an unusual way. It’d be night soon, at least visually speaking, for the days had turned shorter the more time that passed.  _ The final night. _ He tried not to think of it, tried to enjoy that brief time while he could, but his mind insisted on keeping him aware of that one piece of information.

He watched as Cloud took a few steps towards him, doing his best not to look apprehensive.

“Before we headed into the Northern Crater to… uh, fight you… I suggested for everyone to leave and only come back if they’d found a reason they were fighting for.”

“A reason to fight for,” repeated Sephiroth, thinking back on someone who had asked that of him before, when fighting had been what he knew how to do best. It seemed awfully distant and lost in the past now. “And in the end, they came back.”

Cloud nodded with a quiet hum.

“But before they did, I was left alone with Tifa, because we had nowhere to go back to. So we came to this place and we talked until we both fell asleep.”

“What did you talk about?”

“The journey, mostly. Things that happened and things that we realized. That it’d be alright even if the others didn't show up. That the world wouldn't end…” He chuckled, moving past Sephiroth to sit on the dying grass. “And look at us now; waiting for it to end because it’ll end anyway.”

_ Not much use for a game of heroes and villains now, eh? _

Sephiroth took a seat besides him, finding the heat radiating between them more intoxicating than it probably should be. The Planet started yelling in his head once more, desperate for any sort of help, but he did his best to conceal the incoming headache resulting from it. He’d failed before because of it but not again,  _ oh no, not again. _ He couldn’t leave that one particular knot tied as it was. He’d to direct the conversation to a relevant topic so he could just say it, so it would come out of him naturally and he wouldn’t have to go with the regret of making a fool out of himself tied to his very soul, despite the fact Cloud had already seen him at his absolute worst. He had to—

“In the end, I disappointed Tifa,” Cloud was saying, a little quieter then, “Because I told her about someone I used to love and uh… it wasn’t someone she approved of, even if it was a really long time ago…” He sighed, tilting his head upwards to stare at the oddness that was that sky above them, with its mismatched patches of reds, oranges and blues and heavy looking clouds being carried away very, very slowly by a wind that was certainly dying as well. The air felt a little too heavy for what he liked best. “I thought I didn’t have any of those feelings anymore because I was angry at a lot of things and couldn’t see it. I thought that once I had a normal life again I’d be able to leave it fully in the past and never touch it ever again, but… I realized a little while ago it’s complicated. And maybe silly. And probably not mutual.”

He leaned with his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder, a little noise of frustration making it past his lips.

“You won’t know it if you don’t try,” Sephiroth just said, despite the heavy irony of it. He hadn’t tried yet, himself. He said it despite the fact it implied Cloud already felt for another, despite the way it broke his heart to advise him so and even if it could be as one sided as his friend claimed to be; despite all of it making his wishes to voice his own feelings rather futile. “Gaia, why are you here instead of trying?”

He felt torn, thinking he was keeping Cloud from any sort of possible happiness he very much deserved after all the trouble he’d been submitted to in his life.

“Because I chose to,” Cloud nearly whispered, “It’s a happier option for the end than acting on some... uncertainty.”

Sephiroth stared at him from the corner of his eyes, considering it in a silence that was allowed, despite the short time they had left, despite the intensity of the Lifestream invading his every other thought to scream at him for his negligence; for staying still in a sinking ship when he could do otherwise. He stared at those unruly, golden spikes and couldn't help but smile a little.

The cry of the Planet felt less deafening with Cloud close to him as he was, independent of whether it was an actual effect or not, he could conclude.

He tore his gaze away again to witness a passing bird fall from sky all too suddenly, to notice smoke making its way upwards from a fire somewhere far away from there. Mismatched patches of the darkest blue and red hues all above. All they’d seen thus far had been a prelude. The main act had, then, was just starting.

_It was time,_ _regardless of the results._

“You know, Cloud… I’ve had a realization of my own, as well, though it’s been a while since then. One I thought I shouldn't act on, that I still think might be somewhat futile.”

Cloud sat up properly, his curiosity taking over him.

“And why didn't you?” He asked.

“Because I thought you were going to leave.”

That was likely enough for a dozen questions to form in Cloud’s mind, given his clear bewilderment, the puzzled expression taking over his face, as he tried to make sense out of just those words alone. Sephiroth avoided his gaze to keep himself from faltering, reaching out to take a hand that was callused from the various battles through life, a hand with the potential to either cause his demise or bring him immeasurable comfort. He held it between both of his, as though unaware of what its owner could do with it, what Cloud could do to him if provided with the right blade and a good enough reason.

“But you never left in the end,” he continued, his voice softening as he said it, “You won’t have to carry with you the weight of this conversation to another time, so… I must tell you how fond of you I’ve become… How important to me you are now...”

Sephiroth winced, the pressure in his mind almost unbearable then, countless voices yelling together and apart at the same time, in a single plea. His hands tightened just a touch around the one he was holding and his eyebrows furrowed in his effort of hanging on just a little longer, of trying to ignore the feeling for the sake of that conversation. But the voice of the Planet rose above it all regardless, shining through the cacophony in its ancient way and bothering him further.

_ Sacrifice. The ultimate end to begin anew. _

_ Salvation. The transience of time, slipping away, slipping away, slipping— _

( _ Save us. Save us. Save us. Save us. _ )

He’d closed his eyes by the time he became aware of Cloud’s free hand on his cheek, a thumb gently stroking over his cheekbone, used by then to those sudden headaches. Sephiroth was barely aware of leaning into the touch until a little sigh escaped him and he cracked his eyes open again, just in time to capture that worried look on Cloud’s face as his former enemy, his friend who had just listened to his wish of them being something other than friends, leaned in with a certain intent made clear just a split moment later.

The voices in his head were louder for an instant when their lips pressed together, before they faded to a whisper.

It was rather chaste and ended too soon, but Cloud stayed close to him afterwards, their foreheads touching while Sephiroth processed it, confused over that action given Cloud’s previous words and trying to pierce it all together. Cloud had made it clear that he’d liked someone, that he still liked that someone but… Cloud said—

“Cloud,” he whispered.

“I told you it’s complicated,” Cloud simply said, a hint of laughter hiding behind his words. Whether the mirth was from anxiety or from his reaction, his momentaneous confusion before it all made sense, before it fully downed on him that Cloud had been talking about him all along and not someone else, it only made Sephiroth want to kiss him again.

And so he did, a little more heated and air-depriving than the first kiss had been.

Once their breaths evened out, Cloud moved to sit on his lap, making himself comfortable against his body, fitting perfectly in the circle of his arms as though that was the place where he was always meant to be. He sighed contently and told Sephiroth about that one day they were in the inn and the brief earthquake caused both of them to fall onto the nearest surface; — not the moment he’d realized it but rather an occurrence that provided him with quite some food for thought — told him about the thoughts he had near the campfires in those nights while traveling.

Every now and then, he tilted his head up to press a kiss or two on Sephiroth’s chin, in retribution to the ones being pressed against the top of his head; temptative at first, as coming down from the high that the confession had left them in had both of them going back to a mutual, usual shyness regarding matters of romance.

Gaia still cried out, at times loud and clear, at times whispering gently instead, only to start yelling once more.

Sephiroth didn’t say a word about it, though it could be seen in the way he closed his eyes from time to time, eyebrows drawing together; though Cloud was aware of the reason behind that due to the incidents with the visions and reached out a hand in an attempt to soothe, to silence a sea of voices and the Planet itself.

It was only when the night fully fell, in all of the same weirdness as the end of the afternoon had been that Sephiroth opened his mouth, allowed Cloud in that one bit of information.

“We only have until the dawn.” He sounded pained as he said it, both from his constant headache and how little time they had left at that point.

Cloud’s soft smile faded from his face with the realization of it, unable to let out anything aside from a quiet, little “Oh.” That wasn’t even half a day. It was, in fact, so little that it hurt with everything that could’ve been but would never come to happen.

“Do you…?”  _ Do you regret not leaving when you could? _ Sephiroth meant to ask, but couldn’t bring himself to finish it, afraid of questioning that decision, afraid of taking that question to one that was far more troublesome than that.  _ Do you want to leave? You still can, you know. We have Masamune, it’d be quick. _

“No,” Cloud answered, knowing him all too well. “Not at all. I meant what I said. I couldn’t bear to go through all of that again or know all of what could’ve happened even if I prevented it.”

He stood up then, leaning down to take Sephiroth’s hands, intending to help him up.

“C’mon, let’s have dinner and then… let’s greet the dawn together, alright?” he said, causing Sephiroth to stare at him rather intensely and smile, doing nothing to hide his fondness at all. “Sephiroth?”

“I was just thinking… if this planet’s remaining life force makes it out to another, if it manages to start things all over again and if I focus hard enough on you… Maybe I’ll be able to find you again, someday. Maybe I’ll remember enough of you to avoid hurting you again.”

“Sephiroth…” Cloud was moved enough from the words that all he could give in return was a smile and his sincere acceptance.

And that much was enough.

“I love you,” Sephiroth offered after some hesitation, unused to saying such a thing, “All I want in what we have left of this life and on the next, shall it come to happen, is for you to be happy.”

Cloud used to think that Sephiroth wouldn’t be a cause of happiness for him, especially after he’d lost Aerith, after his mind was played with and his opportunity of turning that page of their complicated story was stolen from him so suddenly. But then again, he’d thought many things since that time; had come to different conclusions and watched some of the old wounds turn into scars, not to be opened ever again.

“You’re already making me very happy, Seph,” he said, because anything other than that would be a lie. He watched as Sephiroth stood up at last, pulling him in closer to hug him tightly for a moment. “I love you, too.”

“I’m very glad to hear that,” he whispered, before moving away to gather everything they’d need for their dinner, Cloud following him just a step behind.

The dawn would come soon, but at least for a short while, they could bask in that shared happiness.

* * *

“And now you stay still,” Genesis told the dead body on the floor, somewhat jokingly, chuckling nervously with the irony of it. “But that shouldn’t be so difficult for you, should it?” No answer, obviously, other than the complaining little noises the owl was letting out even since their return to Midgar. “Good boy.”

It hadn’t been an easy decision to make, that one, much as it hadn’t been something easy to execute, as Omega had already appeared and was starting the process of...  _ gathering _ when Genesis made his way for Deepground. But it had been, somehow, the right thing to do, for Hojo had taken steps before his death to still have some sort of control over the world of the living, had apparently intended to use Omega in some way Genesis couldn’t approve of or allow, possessing someone to a point that was beyond saving.

( _ But everyone returns to the Lifestream, anyway, no matter how hard they try to escape death’s clutches. Or at least, most people. _ )

His chosen vessel, someone who bore Genesis’ cells, fell under the power that no materia could provide; a power provided by the Goddess herself. If Genesis’ featherly companion was restless before, it only became more distressed by his taking of the resulting dead body of the large man with a silver mane known as Weiss.

There was a detail about the nature of that mysterious summon materia that he had kept to himself; that only its bound summoner or could make use of it efficiently, along with an alternate version of said summoner in a different time and place, albeit prone to unknown issues. For anyone else to even handle it, a physical extension (a shield of sorts) was needed, as the summoned being would certainly attempt to harm whoever its strange new master without a bond was.

That the Sephiroth it would awaken despised him so was just an extra layer of danger.

Genesis knelt by the body, starting to cast the spell that would cause the summon to do harm onto what remained of Weiss instead of him. It was an ancient and forbidden magic, draining a lot of his energy as the words for it fell from his lips in a whispered prayer.

By the end of it, he added, “Goddess, I pray that you forgive me, for I wish naught but your own salvation; an ending to begin anew. To witness once more the sparkle of hope, to bring those unaware the words of truth, here I must fall as your Knight; to raise again in a time leading to apparent doom.”

He glanced at the owl one last time before summoning, apologetic for his defiance, for his attempt to set things right in another time, another place, instead of waiting for the world to take him like he probably should.

“I’m sorry, Angeal. I still have work to do.”

Sephiroth’s green gaze found his once he’d been called, wings of dawn and dusk taking most of the space in the underground cavern they were in. It spoke of intense hatred, spoke of betrayal and hurt, while at the same time it was expressionless, almost devoid of acknowledgement.

And Weiss burned in Genesis’ place, until the rocky ground was nothing but dark as the night. The summon glanced from the corner of his eyes at the evidence, mayhaps in confusion, before his intensity lessened and a deal was made.

With that, the gears of time shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● To Be Continued . . .  
> ● [Return to the previous Save Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101032/chapters/33013296#chapter_6_endnotes)


End file.
